¿En que estrella estará?
by Aria-neko
Summary: Este es un pequeño songfic, ya han pasado 3 años desde que no han vuelto a ver a los cyniclones, ¿que pasara cuando ichigo vuelve a ver a kisshu?, ¿ichigo ama a kisshu? y ¿como se lo dirá? es un IxK leer


_**Bien,**__** así que esta es mi primer songfic, así Yay!**____**No estoy muy segura de cómo escribir un songfic pero bueno, he intentado ha ha.**____**Estaba escuchando esto y pensé que sería una buena canción para una KXI fic.**_

_Declimer:____**No soy dueño de esta canción o Tokyo Mew Mew.**_

_**¿EN QUE ESTRELLA ESTARÁ? **_

Era una noche fría, una chica pelirroja se encontraba sentada en una banca en el parque sola, habían pasado ya 3 años desde que los cyniclones se habían ido a su planeta, y no habían vuelto a verlos, en especial ichigo, Lettuce y pudding estaban tristes, trataban de no demostrarlo y aun tenían la esperanza de que volvieran para aclarar las cosas.

_He creado un ángel verde y gris,____  
__que se pasea de noche, no lo puedo ver.____  
__Está donde la luz que dicen que hay,____  
__donde terminan los sueños de la realidad,____  
__donde se escapan los niños si no quieres más;____  
__donde se ahogan los gritos de mi mitad.___

Como todos los días después del trabajo, desde no más de 1 año, iba al parque como esperando a alguien, nadie más lo sabía era su secreto, Masaya se había ido lejos a estudiar y ella se había quedado dejando que viviera su sueño y asi se separaron, sus amigas pensaban que había estado triste por Masaya y era asi pero por mas que había querido mucho a Masaya, había alguien más que ocupaba su corazón y su mente y no se había dado cuenta hasta hace unos 2 años desde que no volvió.

_He creado un ángel verde y gris,____  
__a veces le hablo bajito, por si está.____  
__Le busco por la calle al caminar.___

"kisshu, no sabes cuánto te extraño, no es lo mismo desde que no estas"-susurro ichigo al viento.

_A veces le echo de menos si tú no estás,____  
__a veces tengo que hacer de tripas corazón____  
__A veces tengo que huir, porque no puedo más.___

Miraba al cielo, la noche era hermosa y el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas, sus manos estaban en su regazo ahora se dirigía a las estrellas-"ojala, ustedes puedan decirle que lo extraño mucho y que me gustaría que regresara"-

_En qué estrella estará, para cuidar de él.____  
__Me pasaré la vida sin dormir.____  
__En qué estrella estará mi dulce corazón,____  
__por qué me roba la vida y la razón.____  
__Dime quién vendrá a ocupar su lugar,____  
__por qué mis sueños se rompen de golpe_.

Miraba al cielo como esperando alguna señal, o que las estrellas le contestaran, -"soy una tonta al creer que el algún día volverá, después de todo el daño que le cause"-lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

_Donde terminan los sueños de la realidad,____  
__donde se ahogan los gritos de mi mitad.___

"quiero creer que eres la estrella que alumbra mi camino, la que siempre estará ahí para mí, kisshu tú eres mi estrella de la suerte y cada vez que mire al cielo brillaras para mí"-se seco las lágrimas, ahora sonreía como si aquella estrella hubiera aclarado todos sus pensamientos.

_En qué estrella estará, para cuidar de él.____  
__Me pasaré la vida sin dormir.____  
__En qué estrella estará mi dulce corazón,____  
__por qué me roba la vida y la razón.____  
__Dime quién vendrá a ocupar su lugar,____  
__por qué mis sueños se rompen de golpe_.

Miro su reloj, se le hacía tarde para llegar a casa, si sus padres estuvieran en casa la hubiesen regañado, pero ese no era el caso, ellos habían estado en un viaje por su aniversario asi que no se preocupaba mucho, pero empezaba a hacer frio y se regaño por no haber llevado un suéter, de repente un suceso de la mañana se le vino a la mente -"como iba esa canción mmm"-pudding hoy había estado cantando una canción y se había aprendido el coro-"ah ya se!"- exclamo con eso empezó a cantar el coro.

_En qué estrella estará, para cuidar de él.____  
__Me pasaré la vida sin dormir.____  
__En qué estrella estará mi dulce corazón,____  
__por qué me roba la vida y la razón.____  
__Dime quién vendrá a ocupar su lugar,____  
__por qué mis sueños se rompen de golpe_.

"si me volvieras a pedirme que me fuera contigo al paraíso, lo haría con mucho gusto porque te amo kisshu"-se había levantado y empezaba a irse hasta que una voz la freno.

"en serio te irías conmigo ichigo, si yo te lo volviera a pedir te irías?"- ella estaba en estado de shock nunca creyó que volvería a escuchar esa voz.

"kisshu"-exclamo se había volteado y ahora estaba viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

"si ichigo, estoy aquí"- ichigo lo abrazo, al principio él se sorprendió pero luego le correspondió.

"pero no has contestado mi pregunta, es cierto todo lo que has dicho, en serio te irías conmigo"-le pregunto esperanzado.

"si Kish, porque no quiero estar lejos de ti, porque te amo"-le contesto con un gran rubor.

_Quiero irme con él_

"yo también te amo ichigo"

Ella preguntaba en que estrella se encontraba el, pero ahora el estaba junto a ella y estaba segura que se iría con él a donde sea, ya no lo quería lejos de ella, asi que ante la hermosa vista de una noche donde las estrellas brillaban más de lo normal los 2 amantes se fundieron en un beso dulce y lleno de amor, luego se teletransportaron para vivir su amor.

_**EL FIN.**_

**Bueno eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado, no había hecho un songfic, este se me ocurrió después de ver un video, espero sus reviews y que me digan que opinan sobre él.**

**Nos vemos en mi próximo capítulo de mi historia "**_nunca es demasiado tarde"_**. Ja ne!**


End file.
